hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bahadur Dexterity
'''The Bahadur Dexterity '''is an escalation contract in the A Gilded Cage mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Bahadur Dexterity" feat. Level 1 The target is Shahin Abdul-Barr Maalouf, the headmaster, who can be found on the headmaster's roof near the school. There are two battle axes, one in the other side of the market and another one on a roof that is only accessible via ledges from the headmaster's roof, or a pipe near the school entrance. It is easy to start in the school and climb up the pipe to retrieve the battle axe, and then kill Maalouf from there. Level 2 The new target is Mahbub Jalal al Din Ganim, an elite soldier that stands near the pipe which can be used to access the battle axe. He chats with another soldier about Zaydan's prisoner. After eliminating Maalouf and taking his clothes, make sure that Ganim is alone and he can easily be eliminated. Another easy way to do this is to puncture the barrel close to him with a screwdriver or by shooting it, creating an oil puddle. After the conversation, Ganim will go smoke next to the barrel and after he is done he will drop the cigarette on the oil, igniting it. Level 3 The safe can be found in Zaydan's office. In order to get in, one can distract the two guards who can see through 47's soldier disguise or, alternatively, trigger an alarm and these guards will aid in evacuating Zaydan, so they will leave their post. The rest of the contract can be completed in the same manner as level 2. Level 4 The Wild Card changes the location of the battle axe and the safe. The battle axe is now located in Zaydan's office, and the safe can now be located in the same room as the truck keys. There is an officer who can see through 47's soldier disguise in the room, however he is frequently facing the other way. The rest of the contract is similar to levels 2 and 3. Level 5 The One Disguise Change complication limits how many times 47 can change disguises. Because it is necessary to change into the Headmaster's disguise, the easiest way to complete this level is to follow the same directions as the previous levels and start undercover as an Elite Soldier in the school. General tips * Remember that the Headmaster's son and the friend he is talking to can see through the Headmaster disguise. * The soldier standing next to the safe in levels 4 and 5 moves his head towards the safe every once in a while. Lockpicking the safe only exposes 47 for a couple of seconds, but it is a matter of timing (and luck) whether the soldier might start to look in the safe's direction or not. * The only disguises that allow carrying weapons in public, such as the battle axe, are the Elite Soldier, Military Soldier, Military Officer and Consulate Security. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™